Now and Forever More
by Lorena and Parewhai
Summary: Sakura and Itachi are deeply in love but Itachi finds that his village isn't worth it and leaves. Leaving Sakura for dead. Five years have passed and she still can't let go...what will happen during a false mission Team 7 was given? Read and find out.


**This is sort of ItaSakuSasu and is definately based of an AMV I am addicted or maybe obsessively addicted sounds more like it. But I'm actually make it ItaSaku and don't worry to those Sasuke fans everything will be a happy ending. Well wish me goodluck...Oh and if you don't like Hanabi x Sasuke then don't complain it is only going to be a tiny portion of this story. Heck I don't like it either but I get over it.**

**Naruto isn't mine**

**Story based off an AMV do not own AMV created by Phitojegi. I recommend to cheak them out. Youtube is where to find it. Just look up exactly this. ItaSakuSasu - A new day...(continuation of ItaSaku- My heart will go on)[Thx for 400+ subs!]**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

Now and Forever More

Suddenly I was yanked upwards out of bed by a unfathomable dream or _memory _that I wished to never re-live ever again, my breathing was rigid and my body was covered in sweat, I looked out towards the window which was shaded by the thin laced curtains my mother had given me last Christmas. Pushing back the covers I climbed out of bed. Stumbling across the room, I sat on the window sill and pulled the curtains back to reveal the bright stars and moon concelled by the thick window. Irritated I unhatched the clip that kept the window shut and softly shoved the window back.

Icy air danced around me, it played with my pink hair and I felt refreshed. May be slowly but it was washing away the straining nightmare I had just moments ago. Goosebumps begun to rise on my arms as the chilling air floated more inensely on my body.

_Clap_

I jumped from the sound, looking around I saw the photo that was all alone on the other side of the room. Standing up I moved over like a ghost over the floor to it. Minutes passed; which felt more like hours; my hands slowly approached the photo frame hesitantly. An unusual electrifying jolt shot up my arm as I touched it, ignoring this I pulled it up to my face and smiled sadly at the photo that sat in the frame so innocently. _He _left _me_. I should be over this but...I couldn't let go memories I knew I should of done a long time ago. The picture that I had treasure for a long time was of myself and..._that person _kissing. Me surprised and _that person _passionate.

Eyes trailing away from the image I unintentionally thought back to the night to when he left my world together...left me behind...forever more

_Flashback_

_The night was stunning and the air was cold, the world around me was non-existant. I was isolated from man-kind, no one but me were around to save me from the heart ache I knew I was bound to be thrown upon. I waited down the path I knew **that person **would definately take, on a bench that was just as freezing as the air. _

_The reasons were just as clear as this night, he wanted to leave for alot of reasons, because his trust in the village had dropped, his clan had pushed him to unspeakable beliefs, he despised this village and many more. Despite all of these facts I wanted to be the one reason for him to stay behind, because I loved him and wanted for him to stay here with me. I also very much knew this was selfish of me but...I didn't know anymore..._

_Time flew by and when the moon was full and bright above my head I heard eerie footsteps moving towards this very road. Instantly I knew that, **that person **was coming. It was unmistakable. Sitting there I waited in total silence for him to appear out of shadows like he always did. Knowing fully well that by now he would of felt my presence._

_Quicker then I would have liked, his firm figure stepped onto the road his eyes icy, his shoulders stern and high. And to top of his cold posture a black duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He looked straight ahead, paying little attention to me who sat helplessly on the bench only metres away from him. His step was quick and before I could blink twice he was walking past me, neglecting my presence. Like he had for the past two weeks which came to my assumption that he would be leaving very soon. _

_Standing I turned towards him, crossing my hands in front of me using a pathetic attempt to cover myself from his words that he might inflict on me. Gulping down the sob that had built up in my throat I let my vulnerable side take over and speak my mind. Inner Sakura was wiped away, unable to interfere._

_"I-Itachi-Kun"_

_He stopped in his tracks, back still facing but he made a small movement that he was still listening. I swallowed my fear and continued on._

_"Please don't leave" I begged  
"Do you understand that it doesn't matter what your clan does or the village! They can't take your identity away, they can't erase all the good and bad that you've done for here!" I began  
"You're running away from your fate! You'll end with a hollow soul and nothing left if you want something to be made into -" he cut me off  
"Don't speak to me of such nonsense!" he scolded  
"Stop peering into other people's buisness this does not concern you or anyone else!" he shouted  
"This decision was purely based on me!" he hissed with venom laced around every letter._

_I stared at him in shock, he still didn't face me and I felt broken, a useless tool now. I bowed my head, my steps were silent and I was trying to get away before he heard me scream. I backed away slowly saying a few words as if I was rooted to the ground._

_"I'm sorry for ever have bothered you...Uchiha-Sama" I apologized ready to break out in a sprint to the Forest of Death where I can wail all I want._

_As I began to run, he began to turn. Sprinting hastily across the grounds I tried to escape without disturbing any sleeping villager that we may be by._

_But before I could even turn the corner he was there in front of me with a frown gracing his lips, I stopped hastily and tried escaping back but a clone was standing in my way. I was trapped. _

_I frantically tried pushing him away but he caught my wrists and was staring at me with steely eyes. _

_"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Uchiha-Sama." he said through gritted teeth. I paused and looked deeply into his eyes. My face twisted into a scowl as anger arose in my stomach._

_"Then what do you want me to call you huh?!" I visciously ripped my hands out of his grasp and awaited the answer impatiently. His head tilted towards me and his face approached mine, I froze this position felt familiar like the times we kissed. My thoughts turned to moosh as I thought of the idea. But much to my disappointment he rested his chin on my shoulder._

_"I want you to call me Itachi-Kun" he said briskily. I tried making sense of this but I didn't know what too say but...  
"Stay, please" I plead, clutching his shirt as tears finally fell from my eyes.  
"Sorry Sakura" he apologized  
"Maybe next time" he finished_

_Then my world was thrown into blackness_

_End of Flashback_

Tears rapidly dripped from my face when I snapped out of my thoughts.

"How could I be so stupid?!" I asked myself throwing the frame on the floor which smashed it to pieces. Avoiding the broken pieces that littered the floor I tried to comfort myself in staring at all the other photo's that I treasured. On my bedside table were my two favourites, both framed in a cherry blossom pink frame with ribbons decorating it. Inside the first frame was the standard Team photo.

Even though Sasuke and Naruto were unhappy at each other, behind those growling snarls were too very pleased boys. My eyes traced the photo, over to Kakashi-Sensei who even behind his mask was smiling all the same, I knew this because his visiable eye twinkled. Then they followed over to Naruto who I could read the easiest.

His unhappy facade was easy to break through, he was lonely for so long and he finally got to know the meaning of friendship he was more then overjoyed to have a photo that could catch the moment like this one. Then I went to my own face, I was smiling like a mad idiot with my hands in tight fists just under my head. I didn't linger on myself for too long but my eyes caught sight of Uchiha Sasuke. The younger _brother _of _that person_. Whose name I couldn't even think inside my own private thoughts let along out loud.

Sasuke's features may be more feminine but the resemblence between himself and his brother were unnaturally straight forward. I wondered myself constantly why I couldn't find that I was in love with him rather then his older brother who was eighteen...while I five years younger. It made very cruel sense that I fell in love with someone much older then me so deeply.

Placing the frame down I looked at the other one, it was Kakashi-Sensei and I together at the festival. Naruto was grumpy and Sasuke and vice versa and both refused to take the picture with Kakashi-Sensei and I. So we made it hard on them and we hugged like lovers. His head atop of mine with a wistful face and mine pressed against his chest. My hands were trapped against his torso and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

He was in a fancy Yukata along with his old ANBU Black-Op mask stuck to the side of his head. The Yukata was silver with white dandelions climbing up it. I wore a pink Kimono that had black roses blooming from the sleeves.

I giggled when the horrid memory was replaced by the very halerious reaction of Sasuke and Naruto. They had spotted us from afar and nearly ripped Kakashi-Sensei into pieces, and proceeded to call him a Pedophile until I stepped in. Teasing them that if they would of came they oculd of hugged me also. My favourite night with my team.

Soon my mind was swimming with amazing memories of all of my friends, the fact that _he _had gone had been thrown out my open window. My eyes fell on the huge poster that was plastered on the wall taking up nearly the entire wall! Everyone in how huge gang had created this, with fond photo's, signatures and hand prints. As corny as it may sound we all have one, originally having our own touches too it. We made a huge mess in front of the Academy court yard and had to clean it up which turned into disaster also!

I began to dance around my room merrily until I stood right onto of the blastered photo frame, I hissed in pain and hopped over to my bed and switched on the lamp that sat next to my bed. The glow illuminated the room, still thinking of my foot I glared down at the shards that were spread everywhere on my foot. Blood was also smeered across my foot showing it as a horrific sight. I sighed and snuck out of the house. I had to go to the emergency room before the wound got to severe.

* * *

  
I hoped through the ghost of a town intent of finding my way to the hospital but as I was passing the entrance to the path that excited the Village I was drawn back like a magnet. I stopped there for what seemed like hours and hours but it definately wasn't. Ignoring my pain I sprinted down the road until I came the the bench where I had been recklessly dropped off like a tool. After knocking me out _he _had placed me on the bench which I stood in front of.

Like I was in a trance I sat down on that bench and leaned against the side. The night was even more beautiful outside, my head tilted up to the sky and I was once again lost to my thoughts that span around my head uncontrollably. From good to bad, to _him _to my friends to my family. Everything was swirling around and soon I felt dizzy and I headache coaxed my brain.

"Sakura?" called out a voice

I snapped from my thoughts and looked forward hopeful, my eyes saw him even though I knew it wasn't. Soon my eyes adjusted at I saw Sasuke, standing there looking worn out and his clothes dirty and tattered. I raised my eye brow at him. Worry took over me, I moved to get up.

"Sasuke?" I muttered, observing him more closely  
"Please don't tell me you've been training the whole day and night!" I exclaimed. He shrugged.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Finally I took in my scenery, I almost screamed with regret and sorrow. But skillfully I pulled a facade on so he wouldn't know. Then the edgy feeling of lonliness crept back on me.

"Sasuke..." I called out  
"Hm?" he replied confused  
"You...you aren't going to leave me are you?" I murmured under my breath. Lucky for me I didn't need to repeat myself.

I knew he paled because the atomosphere was suddenly more colder then it was a few seconds ago. The air around him always responded to his reactions whether he knew it or not. I hesitantly peeked through my bangs to see his face. It was pale yes, but it was softer then it was when he came here. He approached me and gave me a comforting hug.

_"I will never leave you Sakura" _

* * *

Five Years Later

"Alright" began Tsunade  
"I have recruited Team Kakashi for this particular mission" she continued  
"What is it!?" asked Naruto bouncing out of his seat like a pinball  
"Dobe" started Sasuke  
"If you _wait _maybe she'll tell us" I barked

Shishou took a folder from her desk and opened it, on the top of the folder I could make out the word 'classified' in big bold capital letters. I raised my eyebrow wondering why it was so top-secret.

"Okay" she started  
"I want Team Kakashi to fulfill this mission because every single one of you have had some time afiliated with the client I want you to annihilate"

My heart sank as I thought of _that person _being the client.

"Who is it Tsunade-Sama?" asked Kakashi formally

Tsunade's eyes turned steely and they lingered on Sasuke much too long and my mind jumped to a conclusion that it was him.

"Orochimaru" she finally said.

I brightened up slightly, at least we didn't have to kill Sasuke's older brother. I would refuse it as soon as I heard those words.

She handed Kakashi the folder and he skimmed across the folder taking in any proper important information we would need on this mission.

"We only have a week?" asked Naruto peeking over Kakashi's shoulder. My eyebrows furrowed together and I stared at Shishou like she was a mad woman.  
"That doesn't give us enough time to track him down, kill him and scout any information we may need that may rid Sasuke of his curse mark or any needed information!" I exclaimed.

Tsunade looked at me boredly.

"You four are my best ninja, I know you can do it you've done this before but with Zabuza back when you were genin" she said  
"This is a completely different situation!" I protested  
"How so!" questioned the older woman  
"For one thing, we knew what his plans were, for another unlike Zabuza, Orochimaru has hench men that keep an eye on suspicious people that may be a threat to his careful planning!" I growled  
"Unlike before we didn't have someone who was sent on an undercover mission to find out information about the man which leads up to this mission!" snapped Shishou

I shut my mouth after this.

"I know what I'm doing Sakura! This is why I am the Godaime! I do not blindly throw my ninja into missions like they are tools"

That hit me hard. Soon after that I stepped aside listening to her careful instructions until we had to leave, her last words spoken to me echoed in my head.

_Like they are tools_

_Like they are tools_

It felt guilty for playing a scene in front of my respected team, I wish I hadn't acted so childishly. Frowning I directed my path towards my home to pack but Kakashi stopped me. His soft hand touched my shoulders and he looked down at me with a smooth face.

"Huh?"  
"Come Sakura, lets take a walk" he offered, but I knew that I had to go either way. I nodded and followed him to a winding path, that lead to the infamous Konoha Lake. Not many people knew about this lake and that is why it was so peaceful and serene perfect place to settle down and have a nice chat with your previous Sensei.

Kakashi sat down by the bank and patted a spot next to him so I could the idea to sit down too. I did so. I sat down and leaned against him as the quiet spring air brushed back my hair refreshing me. This way had always cleared away my troublesome (note: stop hanging out with Shika-Kun too much) clouded thoughts. I silently thanked Kakashi-Sensei for this.

"Sakura"  
"Hm?"  
"You need to forget about Itachi"  
I sighed, there goes my peaceful mind relaxing method.  
"I know Sensei"

I saw his hand snaked and grasp my own, he clutched it comforting me immediately. I found it unfair how Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi could comfort me so easily with small gestures that are meant for a lover.

"It is hard...I don't think I can completely forget about him but...I'm trying"  
"That's good isn't it?" I asked him

I saw him ponder until he nodded optimistically.

"An effort is better then mindlessly going through life hurting yourself" Kakashi explained  
"The feeling is bitter am I right?" he continued, looking me straight in the eye.  
"I...yes...very bitter"

He wrapped his arms around me protectively, the closure of his arms made me feel safe and warm. I smiled genuinely at him then remembered that he had a wife. I pulled away quickly.

"Kakashi-Sensei...this hugging and stuff you should stop I think Anko-San is very unhappy with this...it's very unfair to her that I get attention the exact same as she does in other words it may not be wrong to us being as close as we are but...to the outside world it is very" I said

I saw Kakashi sigh and he unravelled his arms from me and placed them in your lap.

"Someone must do it. Anko-Chan understands she gave Sasuke, Naruto and I the idea. She doesn't care really as long as she gets something that you shouldn't get until you yourself are married" he winked at me and my face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" I yelled, smacking him playfully on the arm. "That is disgusting" I fumed. He laughed and I joined him.

* * *

Like usual it was an ordinary day for the three of us. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing, I was silently complaining and the obvious Kakashi was late, _again_.

"That is so it!" I shouted, shutting Naruto and Sasuke up.  
"I'm going over to his house to find out what's taking him so long!" I announced.

"Yo!" greeted Kakashi, scaring me. I clung to the first person who was near me. Which was Naruto. He laughed hysterically at me while he peeled me away from his body.

"Funny" I muttered sarcastically.  
"Sorry" apologized Naruto, scratching his head slightly embarrassed. But I ignored him once in my life and marched straight up to Kakashi, glaring so intensely I knew I would of made Madara-Chaan proud.  
"Sensei. You're. Late.!" I spat at him. His face turned serious which startled me.  
"What's wrong Kakashi?" I asked him.  
"I'm sorry I'm late but Tsunade asked me to make a few preperations before we leave" he explained.  
"Oh, I see" I grumbled.  
"What were the preperations?" Naruto asked.  
"She wanted to split our Team into two Squads, one squad to look through the hide outs he has over the Fire Country and Wind Nation"  
"And the other team to find any extra information we need" he finished.  
"Who are the teams?" asked Sasuke, speaking for the first time in this conversation.  
"Sasuke and Sakura will pair up and look through the hide outs. They are the stealithiest among us and Naruto and I to scout other information who are highly skilled in that area of work" answered Kakashi.

"Hai!" we chorused and we set off for the mission.

* * *

Sasuke and I were walking through an unfamiliar forest, he was leading. We had already searched through nine other hide outs and we had found absolutely nothing. We hoped for the best for Naruto and Kakashi that they may have found some useful information in them.

"Damn" I cursed  
"It's beginning to rain. I hate the rain so much" I complained  
"Get use to it Sakura. We've travelled through rain before and yet you still whine about trivial things" he said softly. He took my hand and we took cover underneath a shady tree.  
"And yet you still find cover for us anyway" I said smiling at Sasuke. We still held hands, not feeling awkward by the contact of this. We've done this more then couples do. We didn't care what people thought from the outside because we were the same age, single and were best friends. We could kiss butterfly kisses on each others cheeks and it wouldn't matter.  
"Hn" grunted Sasuke.  
"Symbolic replies" I cheered brightening the mood "The Great Uchiha Sasuke's amazing response!" I said waving my hands above my head like I was a priest. Sasuke smirked and gave me a hug, he gently pressed his lips on the top of me head. (See I told you, butterfly kisses won't bother us)

Suddenly he ripped his kind lips away from my head and his eyes activated into the Sharingan.

"Whoever you are...come out!!!" he yelled

I stopped and slowly turned my head, the presence was oddly familiar to Sasuke's atomsphere that wondered around him like a stench. It was dense and controlling. Inches away I spotted the familiar Akatsuki outfit that I have seen many times during these three years.

"I-ta-chi..." I said slowly.  
"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked  
"I've come to take someone who belongs to me" he responded.

Sasuke's eyes transfixed into Mangekyou Sharingan and the tomoe began to spin hypnotically. I glanced at _him _for a moment to see that his Mangekyou Sharingan's tomoe was doing the exact same thing. I frantically thought of a plan that was desperate and reckless but I did it anyway.

Doing a great leap I interferred in their battle that they were about to engage in. Moving my head to side to side I fell to the ground hyperventalating to myself.

"Please...you two are brothers...please don't...there is no need to fight...don't please..." I plead, sobbing uncontrollably and tearing up everywher. Sasuke was the first to react, he crouched down beside me and endulged me in one of his comfortable hugs that I could never resist.

"Shhh" he said soothingly, he wiped away my tears and I soon calmed down. Peeking at Itachi I saw a mixture of emotions over his usually calm face. There was hurt, anger, hate and most of all _betrayal. _I understood all these emotions too well, but I didn't understand why he wore them. I stared up at Sasuke through my bangs, he was gazing at Itachi also with a cold facade gracing his dark features. Then he bent down to my ear and whispered words that startled me.

"Itachi's missed you...I think you should be over there...with him" he murmured  
"W-What?" I stammered. He pecked my forehead then and there and gently nudged me into Itachi's direction. I lost my footing and I stumbled head first into Itachi's arms. We stood in this way for a while but then Itachi finally registered what was going on and scooped me up in a loving and crushing hug.

I squeezed Itachi's shoulders and took in his intoxicating scent. From between his arms I spotted Naruto and Kakashi looking very proud, I raised a delicate pink eyebrow at them.

"What are Kakashi and Naruto doing here?" I asked Sasuke who was smirking at me devilishly. Confused I split away from Itachi and gave Kakashi a menacing glare.

"...Don't tell me..." I said realising someone very vital. _Orochimaru was already **dead**_.

"Oh My God!" I said picking up the pieces to a basic puzzle I should of foreseen before. That is when I saw Itachi's smooth smirk cross his face and that is when I truly felt silly.

"Shishou gave you a mission to find Itachi! What the heck isn't that a personal use mission?" I questioned everyone. Itachi shrugged and enveloped his arms around me once more, which I took my time in pulling apart this time.

* * *

When we arrived back in Konoha I dragged Itachi with me to Konoha Lake where we could relax and...patch a few holes that needed to be repaired. The whole time I avoided his gaze which was worrying him. His heavy stare was beginning to send shivers up my spine. Usually I would be use to someone's hard stare and feel comfortable with it but that was usually someone _else's _eyes that stared like that. His was nerve wrecking because his obsidian eyes showed nothing, they were deprived of love and care for too long they just resembled iron. Like of that night which I despise greatly. The despair was too great for me even to think about.

I sat down in the exact spot where Kakashi and I had sat earlier this borning, the grass was still tossled from our tickle attacks we forced on each other. As soon as I began to miss the closure of someone protecting me from myself, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were always best at it. But none of them were there and I began to panic.

"Sakura"  
"Y-yes?" I asked stuttering

He cupped my hand with his own and squeezed it tightly.

"I...I'm sorry" he apologized. I gulped down a cry  
"F-For what?"  
"For everything. Especially on the night of my departure" he continued stroking my hair now. I looked up at him, his hand resting on my head. He moved it away and I got the familiar feeling of closure open to me and for some reason I knew that I could trust him and even _love _him again. He was added to that list again, of the countless people who I love and care for and will protect without hesitation. He had become those people all of sudden through a gentle touch of his hand. How was that possible? My conclusion was simple. I never stopped loving him.

"Please say something" he begged

I was unfamiliar with the tone he used but I bid his wishes with respect and answered.

"Itachi...Kun" I began

Before I could continue Itachi's soft but stern lips crashed into mine in a melting embrace that had be craving more. Like always I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled them in his sweet scented hair. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. Our two bodies fitting each others shape like two equal puzzle pieces. He used his hand to softly push my head forward for a better kiss. When the need of air overpowered our passion we ripped apart gasping for air.

I was leaning on my elbow on my right, sucking up as much air as my lungs could handle and Itachi loomed over me looking breathless but as sexy as ever. I blushed as I noticed _properly _that he had kissed me for at least one or two minutes.

He touched my cheek carassing it, with a look of guilt in his beautiful black orbs. Putting my hands on both side of his face, I directed it towards me once more and gave him a nice chaste kiss on the tip of the lip. He growled as I pulled away.

"Don't be cruel" he muttered under his breath  
"Little revenge never hurt anyway" I taunted as I teased him once again with a peck on the corner of his lip this time. He groaned in agony as I was too fast for him to re-capture my lips once more.  
"This is more painful then one of Gai's gruesome training sessions" he complained as I gave him butterfly kisses down his neck and along his collarbone.  
"How are my sweet innocent kisses more crueller then one of his..._disasterous_...training sessions?" I asked momentarlly stopping.  
"Because they are sweet and innocent, I prefere...hot and guilty kissed better" he explained with a smirk. Too quick again he captured my lips in a hot kiss. I pulled away and whispered seductively in his ear.  
"The more fun"

Then he tackled me gently, we faught for the top and I became victorious. I sat on his stomach staring at him with curious eyes.

"From a girl to a sexy woman...I'm surprised you are still a virgin" he said kissing my hand. I flashed him a wicked smile.  
"Who said I was a virgin? I'm already a woman and I'm nearly nineteen" I teased rolling away from him. It took a few minutes for that to sink in. Before he pounced and gave me a fiery glare.

"You have to be kidding me!?" he snapped possessively, using all his self-control to keep his anger tucked away.  
"I actually am...Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't even let another male in a ten metre radius of me unless it was one they could trust" I explained remembering the countless time.  
"I'm happy with that, remind me to thank them" he said grumpily, sitting on the ground the whilst the anger slowly drained away.  
"I remember this one time when I was talking to Shika-Kun he had his hair out and he looked like he just got out of bed, as did I. And they jumped to the wrong conclusion. One: They didn't think that was Shika-Kun and Two: Well we did _seem _like we just got out of bed so yea" I said.

Itachi's face darkened which began to worry me. _Was it something I said? _I thought asking myself.

"**Shika-Kun." **his teeth grinded against each other which made a sickening noise. I finally got what he meant, I clamped my mouth shut and patted him on the head playfully.  
"Sorry, I should of mentioned I have this horrible habit of calling my closest guy friends with 'Kun' on the end" I told him.  
"But you don't call Kakashi, Naruto or Sasuke with it" he asked confused. I laughed.  
"I do occassionally. With Kakashi if I want someone to help me out I call him that, for Naruto if I want something I'll complain to him and call him that but with Sasuke. I just call him Sasu-Chan when I want to annoy him" I said with a evil grin. Itachi smirked and gave me a hug which took me off guard.

"Good because I want you to be mine and only mine for now and forever more" he said as he buried his head in my hair.

I returned the hug.

"I'll always be yours" I replied. Then someone sneezed and it wasn't me or Itachi. Pulling apart so quickly we were alarmed that is when we saw two and a half pairs of eyes sticking out of a tree that was closest to us. I sweatdropped and dug my hand into my senbon holster and threw a set of Senbons at the intruders. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi all fell out of the tree.

"H-Hello Sakura-Chan. Teme's Brother!" said Naruto using Sasuke and Kakashi as his shield. I sighed at them and gave them a threatening look but it switched into sickly sweet as my mind cooked a plan that would get my revenge.

"Since you three so kindly helped Itachi-Kun and I together I will use my expertise in helping Sasu-Chan and Naruto-baka a girlfriend and two sisters are in mind" I said boldly pointing an accussing finger at them. Sasuke turned bright red and Naruto did the same.

"Hyuuga Hanabi shall be Sasuke's and guess what Naruto!" I said sweetly  
"W-What?" he stammered  
"Your precious Hyuuga Hinata shall be yours" I said

"Now and forever more" added Itachi and Kakashi

"Yes...now and forever more" I said smiling at the two of them.

**THE END**

* * *

**Took me two days to write this and I'm still not happy on how it turned out, the end was cheesy and stuff and not much of it made sense so please don't complain. ItaSaku may be my favourite couple but I am not an expert at writing it but don't fret SasuSaku stories will be just as common as ItaSaku. Hope you enjoyed it and...REVIEW**

**Read**

**Review**

**RUN AWAY!**


End file.
